


what here's mine

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a relief he can feel nowhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what here's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Redo of an old fic that I only posted on lj I think. Thank you to Anne for looking it over! Inspired by “When It’s Over” by The Soft Moon. (Title from “Every You, Every Me” by Placebo.)

There is a space between reality and dreams that they always end up in. Pain and pleasure all at once. Memories cling to the walls like old faded portraits, the faces distorted by time, and the light twists as if it was filtered through a thick cloth. Burying everything in darkness so the only thing clear is what is right in front of him.

The actual room feels like it’s not even there. Sam can’t feel the sheets on the bed, the chill of the motel, the springs prodding though the mattress. He can’t even feel the aches from the last hunt. It should scare him that none of it is registering. He’s missing details that are instinct. The exit is there, his knife is here, the monster in his room is this, he is here. But all of that is unimportant now because he is focused on one thing.

Lucifer is pale and borrowed flesh beneath him.

It’s a relief he can feel nowhere else. Just to feel want. When they’re both too far gone to even care about anything else. Driven by pleasure and the selfish need to forget everything but each other.

There’s a flicker off Lucifer’s eyes that’s too bright to have come from any wayward light in the dark motel room.

Lucifer says that he doesn’t pull the light anymore but Sam disagrees. Light follows him to impossible places. The cage was always lit by a flicker even if Lucifer couldn’t see it. When Sam had eyes he could look at it and when he didn’t he could feel it. Warmth dancing across his soul like a candle flame near his palm.

When skin meets skin they both hiss. Sam is fire, Lucifer is ice, and they burn each other. Sam has always felt too hot, a monstrous temperature that boils his blood. And the cold has always been embedded into Lucifer’s being. Engrained in him.

It’s only when they first meet that it’s painful. Then they push into one another, diving beneath the skin, their hands roaming and mapping until they meet again in the middle of the heat spectrum.

Lucifer lifts his head up and kisses Sam, slips his tongue past Sam’s lips.

Sam groans before bending down to deepen the kiss. They bite and pull; teasing one another. Lucifer’s dancing around like they have all the time in the world. And it reminds Sam of when Lucifer was trying to make him say ‘yes'. Slow and calm. Sam knows Lucifer can wait, can hold out forever, make Sam beg. But he’s seen him impatient too, felt his nails clawing into Sam’s back, heard him growl out in need.

He can’t really decide which he likes better.

Lucifer slips a leg between Sam’s and presses it against him; the friction and force makes Sam moan into the angel’s mouth. He can feel Lucifer’s lips tug into a smile.

They move against each other, Sam angling his leg so that Lucifer’s breath hitches and the archangel lets out noises that pool at the bottom Sam’s gut. It starts to get too hot, too tight, and then they’re both reaching for belts and zippers. Frantic and hurried and it’s not quick enough until Sam’s got them both in his hand where they both let out a groan.

Lucifer is biting at his neck, hard enough that Sam is sure there will be marks, and every time Sam twists his wrist a certain way the angel gasps or moans against his pulse. He feels warm and eventually it gets to be too much. Lucifer’s head falls back onto the pillow and Sam’s follows into the crook of his neck. They’re soon just a chorus of want and need filling the empty room with noise.

He feels Lucifer’s hands on the side of his head and the angel lifts him up so that he can kiss him. Sam’s mouth already open when their lips touch. Their tongues wrap around each other once before Lucifer pulls back, just a little, their lips almost touching. One more twist of Sam’s hand and then they’re both coming, moaning into each other’s mouths while the pleasure washes over them.

Once their breathing is almost back to normal Lucifer kisses Sam again. Sam lets him and Lucifer seems content to not go any further then have his lips pressed against Sam’s.

Soon Sam starts to feel the cheap sheets irritating his arm and then how lumpy the mattress is. Everything is coming back now that he’s found release. It’s not going to feel good at all tomorrow but he just lets out a sigh. He’s too drained to make any sort of comment.

They use the sheet to clean off and toss it to the side. Lucifer wraps his arms around Sam and pulls Sam close. He leans his head so that their foreheads touch then shuts his eyes. Before falling to sleep Sam makes a note that the door is to his left.

Then he shuts his eyes and drifts off into unconsciousness.


End file.
